When You Smile
by TensaisBaka
Summary: NejiTen fic lagi . Sekali saja, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum lembut padaku... All Tenten's POV. Gak ada hubungannya sama When you Cry. Review amat sangat di harapkan.


When You're Smile

**When You're Smile**

**All Tenten's POV**

"Sudahlah, hari ini sampai sini saja. Sepertinya kau harus menambah waktu latihanmu. Kalau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan jadi kunoichi yang kuat." Seperti biasa, di akhir waktu latihan, pasti laki-laki dingin itu berbicara seperti itu sambil melangkah pergi.

_Dasar Hyuuga..._

Sombong dan dingin. Itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Hanya dengan mengatakan dua hal itu semua orang pasti tau bahwa dia itu adalah seorang Hyuuga Neji. Aku sudah lama berada dalam satu tim dengannya, jadi aku sangat tau seperti apa sikapnya. Arogan, pendiam, dingin, tak berperasaan, tidak memiliki ekspresi, dan jenius.

Walaupun begitu, aku selalu iri kepadanya. Dia seorang Hyuuga. Di tambah lagi dia jenius dan kuat. Dalam latihan sehari-hari seperti ini dialah yang selalu keluar sebagai pemenang. Lee pun tidak bisa menandinginya. Namanya dikenal oleh begitu banyak orang. Dan lagi dia terkenal di kalangan permpuan, walaupun masih kalah di bandingkan si Uchiha itu. Walaupun berasal dari kalangan Hyuuga bunke, ia kelihatan lebih di segani daripada sepupunya sendiri yang berasal dari souke –author sedang menyindir Hinata yang teramat sangat di bencinya-.

Tidak terasa, ternyata aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenku. Bukan apartemen mewah. Hanya apartemen kecil yang sederhana. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah Neji yang sangat mewah.

Neji pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa aku ini gadis yang bebas. Bebas? Apa itu bebas? Bebas bagiku hanyalah kesepian. Neji selalu meremehkanku. Dia bilang tidak mungkin aku bisa tinggal sendirian saja di sini. Tapi buktinya, aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Walaupun tanpa orang tua dan saudara. Sekarang, sudah ada Lee yang kuanggap sebagai saudara ku sendiri dan Gai-sensei yang seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak tau bagiku neji itu apa. Apakah dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku? Atau mungkin aku menganggapnya lebih dari Lee ataupun Gai-sensei?...

"..." Lagi-lagi begini... Setelah berpikir tentang hal itu aku selalu berakhi begini... Menangis-di kamar-sendiri... Rasanya aku benar-benar menyesal ketika sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Di tambah lagi ketika aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku yang begitu bertolak belakang dengannya. Aku tidak tau kenapa dan sejak kapan aku menyukainya. Padahal melihatnya tersenyum lembut kepada ku. Yang bisa kulihat hanya senyum yang sinis ketika dia mengalahkanku. Dia juga tidak pernah memujiku. Yah.., wajar saja, aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan sempurna.

Tapi jika aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik, apakah dia akan tersenyum lembut kepadaku? Aku tidak ingin terlalu mengharapkannya untuk mengatakan "Aishiteru" kepadaku karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum lembut padaku...

_Sial... Ternyata memang tidak bisa..._

Padahal kupikir bisa mengalahkan orang Suna itu dengan mudah... Percuma saja latihan habis-habisan kalau hasilnya seperti ini...

_Habis sudah..._

Ngg?? Rasanya ada seseorang yang menopang tubuhku... Neji? Bukan... itu Lee... Huh, tidak mungkin Neji turun dan menolongku... Baginya tidak ada gunanya menolong orang lemah sepertiku...

Kalau terus begini, selamanyapun Neji tidak akan mengakuiku...

_Nggh... __badanku sakit semua..._

Begitu tersadar aku sudah ada di ruang perawatan. Dengan penuh perban tentunya. Dan disampingku... ada Neji?? Haah..., dia pasti datang untuk menceramahiku lagi. Aku yakin dia tidak memiliki rasa khawatir untukku. Lagipula ia pasti di paksa oleh Gai-sensei atau Lee untuk menjagaku di sini...

"Hei.., Neji? Ternyata aku memang kalah ya...??"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah bilang kau harus latihan lebih serius lagi!!"

_Apa siih? Aku kan sudah mencoba seserius mungkin!!_

"Kalau begini, kau hanya terlihat seperti kunoichi murahan yang lemah seperti Hinata-sama!!"

_Aku tidak lemah!!__ Dasar sombong!!_

Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa mungkin ketika dia mulai menceramahiku dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Sebenarnya saat itu juga aku ingin menangis, tapi jika aku benar-benar menangis di depannya, pasti dia akan menganggapku 'gadis lemah yang cengeng'. Tapi pada akhirnya, tetap saja aku menangis ketika Hyuuga dingin itu keluar dari ruang perawatan. Aku tau dia sudah mengalahkan Hinata yang dari keluarga souke, tapi tidak perlu sesombong itu kan? Apa dia pikir aku tidak bisa menjadi sekuat Tsunade-sama? Lihat saja, Hyuuga!! Aku akan membuktikannya secepat mungkin padamu!!

"Haa..h, DASAR NEJI MENYEBALKAN!!" Rasanya saat ini semua orang di Konohagakure bisa mendengar suaraku...

Bodoh!!, bodoh!! Sudah bilang begitu, tapi tetap saja memanggilku untuk latihan!! Lagipula kalau di hitung-hitung sebulan ini dia terus menyuruhku untuk menemaninya latihan untuk ujian chunin babak ke tiga besok.

Hee?? Dia sudah disini rupanya?? Kupikir aku datang lebih awal... Haah... Lagi-lagi sedang bermeditasi...

"Oii..., Neji... Aku sudah disini...!!" Kalau tidak begini, dia tidak akan terbangun dari meditasinya.

"Hmm? Tenten? Datang lebih awal rupanya..." Ia mulai berdiri dari posisi meditasinya. Kalau melihatnya, entah kenapa semua rasa marahku kepadanya langsung hilang. Haah..., aku memang tidak bisa marah didepannya...

"Yaa..h.., kebetulan saja aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya... Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai saja sekarang!!" Aku mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan dari kantung di celanaku.

"Baiklah..."

"Kaiten!!" Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan menghempaskan kunai-kunai ku... Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa menyerangnya? Lagipula kami sudah lama sekali bertarung, cakraku sudah benar-benar terkuras habis!!

"Ugh..., sepertinya cakraku sudah habis..." Hmm? Rasanya aku mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu... Baiklah, satu serangan terakhir!!

"Hoi, Tent... Ugh!!" Gawat!! Ternyata dia menyuruhku selesai!! Kenapa juga kunaiku mengenai pundaknya!?

"Ne..., Neji, gomenasai!! Kupikir kau masih ingin melanjutkannya..." Aku mencoba mengambil kunai yang kulempar tadi.

"Huuh... Aku memang masih terlalu lemah... Sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa..." Uuhh.. Lagi-lagi cuma senyum sinis... Yang kuinginkan itu senyum yang lembut tauk...!!

"Jangan bicara begitu!! Ayo ke rumahku!! Aku akan mengobati lukamu!!"

"Agh... baiklah..."

"Nah, tunggu saja di sini, aku akan mengambilkan obat dan perban untukmu." Aku mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa di dalam ruangan apartemenku yang tentu saja tidak luas.

"Hmm? Apa ini?" Sesaat, aku mendengar suara Neji. Ya ampun... Lagi-lagi aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan buku ku. Memang bukan buku harian, tapi buku itu semua isinya adalah ungkapan perasaanku dan semua halamannya basah karena aku menulisnya sambil menangis... Semoga saja aku tidak meletakkannya sembarangan, apalagi kalau sampai di baca Neji... Habis sudah...

"Hei Neji, bisa tolong buka bajumu??"

"Akh.., eh... Baiklah..." Kenapa dia? Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu?? Lagipula kenapa juga dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu??

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka apartemenku?"

"Agh..., tidak, bukan apa-apa..." Tetap saja gerakannya aneh... Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mengobatinya sebelum darahnya keluar lebih banyak lagi... Kalau di pikir-pikir aku ini cukup beruntung juga bisa melihat Neji telanjang dada begini... Apa boleh buat, lagi pula aku sudah biasa mengobatinya.

"Yak, sudah selesai!!"

"Ah..., ng..., arigato..." Ia mulai memakai bajunya. Tapi tetap saja sikapnya masih aneh. Kenapa sih dia?

"Oh ya, Tenten, besok pagi kita berlatih sebentar sebelum ujiannya dimulai... ya...?" Setelah itu ia langsung berbalik lagi dan meninggalkan apartemenku.

"Haah... Si Neji itu, apa dia tidak capek ya, berlatih terus? Ng?"

Lho? Lho? Ini kan buku ku!! Ternyata ada disini?!Ya ampun!! Jangan-jangan Neji membacanya?? Apa karena itu sikapnya jadi aneh?? Habis sudah... Sekarang Neji pasti menganggapku salah satu fangirl-nya yang aneh dan cengeng!! Habis sudah kalau benar begitu. Yaah..., semoga saja tidak...

Haah... Harus bagaimana nanti wajahku di depannya?? Ukh... kenapa dia sudah ada di sana siih...?? Baiklah... bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak ada apa-apa...

"Ooiii!! Neji!!"

"Ah, kau rupanya." Bagus... harus ku teruskan seperti tadi...

"Ayo kita mulai sekarang!!"

"Hn. Karena waktu kita singkat sekarang, aku ingin kau melemparkan senjatamu dari segala arah. Aku tidak ingin si bodoh itu mengetahui blindspot-ku." Baguslah, sikapnya juga sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, kumulai sekarang ya..!!"

"Kapanpun kau mau."

_Akhirnya ujian chunin selesai... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini..._

Neji... kalah...?? Apa dia bercanda?? Padahal Neji sudah menekan semua tenketsunya kan? Dari mana cakra sebanyak itu di perolehnya? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal... Anak itu benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan saat babak penyisihan kedua waktu itu... Yang lebih penting sekarang Neji...!!

"Hmm... Ruang perawatannya di sini kan??"

Ukh... masuk tidak ya...? Neji pasti sedang benar-benar hancur sekarang... Padahal dia sudah berlatih sekeras itu... Lagipula ini juga pertama kalinya dia dikalahkan oleh genin yang masih di bawahnya... Baiklah, sekarang tugasku adalah menghiburnya!!

"Hei, Ne..., ji...?"

"Ah... Tenten..."

Di..., dia... tersenyum?? I... ini... tidak mungkin... kawaii-nya...-blushing-...

"Eh... apa aku mengganggumu...??"

"Hmm, tidak..." Ah..., itu... Tanda kutukan yang ia ceritakan padaku waktu itu...

"Tadi sayang sekali ya..? Padahal kau benar-benar kelihatan hebat tadi."

"Yaah.., mungkin itu karena aku terlalu meremehkannya atau mungkin memang karena aku masih lemah..."

"Ti..., tidak kok!! Kau benar-benar hebat!! Pasti itu hanya kebetulan saja dia bisa menang!!"

"Tenten..., arigato..." Ya ampun!! Dia tersenyum lagi...!!

"Hehehe..." Baiklah... aku juga mengeluarkan senyum andalanku!!

"Hn? Kau pakai lipgloss ya?" Apa?! Dia sadar??

"Eh? Hehe... Jarang-jarang kan? Aku cuma ingin mencobanya saja... Begini-begini aku kan juga perempuan... Warnanya jelek ya...?"

"Hmm... Tidak juga... Manis kok..." Ne..., Neji blushing?? Seorang Tenten sepertiku bisa membuatnya blushing??

"Eh? Ma... ngg??" Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-adegan di sensor-padahal author sedang membayangkan yang aneh-aneh-

Tidaaaa..kk!! Sekarang bibirnya benar-benar menyentuh bibirku...!! Aku tidak percaya ini!! Apa selama ini aku sedang bermimpi?? Semoga saja bukan...

"Ne...Neji?" Akhirnya dia melepaskan bibirnya. Sayang sekali...(Tenten ngarep)

"Akh..., ma... maaf..."

"Eh... tidak apa-apa..." Tidak ada apa-apa apanya...!?

"Ngg..., soal buku yang kemarin... Sebenarnya aku membacanya, jadi, maafkan aku. Lalu, apa kau... benar benar menyukaiku...?"

Baiklah Tenten... Apa boleh buat, ini saatnya... Tarik nafas...

"... Neji!! Aishiteru!! Sebenarnya ini sudah lama sekali... Tapi tak berani kukatakan!!"

"Akh... Jadi kau..., benar... Kalau begitu aku juga..., aishiteru..., Tenten..."

"Eh...Neji...? A..., aku..."

"Ngg..., sepertinya, hari minggu nanti kita tidak perlu berlatih..."

"Eh? Neji? Apa maksudmu??"

" Kau harus makan malam di rumahku..."

**Yeeaaa!! Akhirnya yang ke empat...!! Senangnya hatiku...(Tulang punggung dah hampir osteoporosis gara-gara kebanyakan bungkuk di depan komputer)... Dan ngomong-ngomong kali ini judulnya dah bener kan?? Fufufu... Tentu saja, karena saya sudah meng-konfirmasikannya langsung kepada guru bahasa inggris saya yang agak-agak gimana gitu. Jan****gan lupa, REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!!**


End file.
